


Stargazers

by Hiraeth_Rust



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, back story, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraeth_Rust/pseuds/Hiraeth_Rust
Summary: When Hunter, the sergeant of The Bad Batch, meets a mutual friend of his and Cody’s, things begin to look up for Hunter.Her name is Nesari, she’s a Jedi apprentice. And they soon find both have more in common than they first thought.
Relationships: Hunter/Nesari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first post for me lol. Here is a story of a young Jedi and a young sergeant. Nesari is my original character, she is a shinny black Twi’lek girl. A rather free spirited one, you might say.   
> I don’t really know what else to put except I hope you like it.

“So, how is it you got to know Cody so well anyhow?” Nesari asked, looking to the side to Hunter as he walked around the opposite side to the command console in the open dark hangar. 

“Well, Commander Cody has been a friend to us for a long time.” Hunter said. “He was one of the first to give us a chance. Take a risk on a bad batch.” He told her, turning back to look at her as he wiped down some of the dust off the projectors and screens on the console with a cloth. 

Nodding her head, Nesari understood how that had happened. “Cody is a good man that way, he’s always willing to give anyone a chance.” Nesari said, the fondness for the commander coming thru in her voice as she wiped on the console on her own side, cleaning it up as they were the last two to use it. 

Glancing up to her while she had her eyes down Hunter kind of smiled. “And what about you?” He asked. 

“Well, Cody, Rex and I have always worked closely together. Always jumping in head first right with Kenobi and Anakin.” She said, but the tone in her voice wasn’t one of a fondness, but more of a bitter undertone. Not about Rex and Cody, but about the whole situation.

“Yeah? And how has that worked with you three?” Hunter then asked, raising a brow to her slightly. 

“What do you mean?” She looked up to Hunter, to sure exactly what he was trying to ask. 

“With the Jedi.” Hunter said. “I know you aren’t one of them.” 

Thinking about it, Nesari now understood what he was asking. And she looked at him, both quiet. She knew her usual answer, that she was a learner and that was all, that no she wasn’t a Jedi. But she just felt something different this time. And as she looked at Hunter she just felt something right, and she could see in his eyes he knew she wanted to say something. 

“Lonely.” She finally said. “It’s lonely. When you’re always around but always left behind.” She swallowed and glanced away. 

Looking down as well Hunter just kinda lets his hands stop working. Thinking as he understood where she was coming from, knowing how it felt to be needed but to never truly be part of the group. After all it was the same thing until he met his unit, and still was for him and his batch with the rest of the clones. 

“Oh.” Hunter said, not sure how to go on. “It’s a shame that the Jedi can preach of kindness and then leave someone to feel like that right under their noses. Too detracted to see.” 

And at that Nesari looked back to him, slightly surprised he’d be so brazen to say something like that. 

“If I can be so bold to say.” Hunter then said, not trying to take anything back but wanting her to know he didn’t mean anything toward her. Keeping respectful. 

“No. I think you got it exactly right.” She told him. And suddenly things felt a bit heavy for comfort. “I can tell you truly feel what you said.” 

“I do.” Hunter said, and a short pause came, and then he scoffed at himself a bit. “Damn these senses of mine.” He tried to joke, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. 

Smiling an awkward chuckle Nesari felt the same. “Yeah mine too.” She said. 

Tossing down his clothe Hunter looked around the hangar a bit, and back to her. “Well I think this thing is dusted enough now to last it though tomorrow’s use.” 

“Yeah, it should be ready for Windu and Kenobi first thing in the morning.” She said. 

“Well, was the drop plans all you had to discuss with me?” Hunter then asked her, and she kinda looked down. 

“Uh, yeah. That was all I had.” She said, and the reality came back to her that the only reason they were here was to discuss battle plans and he probably wanted to get back to his ship. 

“And that was all you had planned?” Hunter asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“For later too? I mean after?” Hunter fished without trying to sound like he was asking too much. “Even after you left here?” 

Looking over at him she just watched as he raised a brow a bit. “Just to go to my bunk and try to sleep some. Why?” 

“Well, if that’s all you have to do then I was wondering if maybe you like to talk some more.” He started. “I was planning to go up on the ridge tonight and look at the stars for a while. Thought it might be better to not be alone. If you want to go that is.” 

“Uh, well.” She didn’t really know what to say, but after she thought about it she kind of smiled a bit. “I think that would be nice.” 

“Good.” Hunter smiled. “Should we get going then?” 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” She said, and Hunter held his hand out at his side, waiting for her to walk over to him so they could walk together. Walking right at he side with his hands behind his back as the walked down the steps to the command centre, only glancing up at her from his feet as the walked through the hangar toward the door. 

“So how long have you been with the Jedi anyway?” Hunter asked. 

“Since I was young.” She told him. 

He kinda laughed. “You’re young now.” He said and glanced at her. 

Smiling she looked over at him. “Fine, since I was younger.” And he smiled a bit more. “When I was a young teenager the Jedi took me to train, and me and my sister came to the temple to stay.” 

Stopping at the door Hunter opened it for them as he listened to her, waiting for her to go first and he followed. “What about your parents? Did you have any?” 

“Yes, we did. They didn’t want me to go, but when it came down to it, it was my decision, and Hali decided to go with me.” 

“Well, that must have been a tough one.” Hunter said. 

“It was tough. But I knew what I wanted to do tough or not.” She told him, walking now through the dark maze of lardies to get to the edge of the landing pad, with very few clones out working in the moonlight, but the few that were payed them no mind. 

“How long ago was that now?” He asked, looking over to her. 

“About eight, ten years.” She shrugged. “I try not to think about how long it’s been.” 

“I wouldn’t have been anything but a baby then.” Hunter realized. “You should be happy you have such a long time to look back on.” 

Pausing she looked over to him. “I guess you’re right.” And she continued on with him whom paused with her. “I’ll be turning twenty soon.” 

“Wow. I figured you’d be older.” Hunter told her. And then he scoffed. “I guess looking at you though I should have known better.” 

Looking over to him she smiled a bit watching as he hopped down off the edge of the platform into the dusty ground below. And as she squatted to hop down herself she was offered a helping hand, and she looked at it for a half second before she took it, and they smiled at each other as she hopped down with him. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, letting go of his hand, and they went back behind his back. 

“Well I only meant you act very mature and level headed, that usually leads one to believe a person is older.” He explained, and he was very smooth about it. 

“I guess that’s true.” She said. “It’s hard to believe Anakin is the older one most times.” 

Laughing a bit Hunter just looked ahead. “From what I’ve seen I can believe that.” 

“So what about you? Who’s oldest in your group? You?” She asked as she walked now on the gravely ground of the river running in front of the base, flowing the bank to get to the flats so they could walk up to the ridge. 

“No actually.” He said and laughed a bit. “Believe it or not, it’s Crosshair.” 

“Crosshair? Really?” She asked, a tad bit surprised at that. 

“Yeah, then me. Tech next and last Wrecker.” 

“That’s kind of funny.” She said.

“What is?” He raised a brow. 

“Wrecker being the baby and being bigger than the rest of you.” She laughed slightly. 

“Yeah but his hearts in the right place, even if he doesn’t know what to do with it sometimes.” He shrugged off, and there was a real fondness in his voice when he talked about his brothers. “Crosshair too.” 

“I bet Crosshair really cares on the inside, he just doesn’t know how to show it.” She said, and felt Hunter looking at the side of her head, and she turned to look at him. “That’s what I see anyway.” She shrugged. 

“Must be those Jedi feelings again.” He told her. 

Shrugging she just smiled a bit. “Must be.” And then she laughed. “But what about you, don’t you have feelings too?” 

“Uh, I don’t have feelings like Jedi. It’s more like super heightened senses. When I touch, or smell things I can sense what they are or aren’t. Like chemicals and electrical fields, things like that.” He explained and it made him feel good that someone asked him because they really wanted to know without a reason other than wanting to know what he felt. 

“It still lets you know the truth of things, either way.” She said, and then they looked to one another, both coming to a stop. 

And with one more smirk, Hunter then turned, looking up the slope of the hill running up to the ridge. “Well, it’s all up from here.” 

And she looked up too, humming in agreement, and with that Hunter bent forward a bit and laced his fingers together, offering her a foot up onto the shoulder high rock ledge in front of them. But Nesari just looked over to him, smiling slightly as she put her hands on her hips and he looked up at her. 

“I can use the force for that sort of thing you know.” She smirked. 

Looking around Hunter felt a little forgetful. “Oh, right. I almost forgot.” 

But seeing his face she felt a little guilty for killing his chivalry like that. “But,” she started. “It is nice to not have to use it all the time.” 

And he looked rather happy as she put her hand to his shoulder and took the foot up, grabbing the top of the ledge and pulling herself up before immediately turning around to offer him a hand up. 

And he took it, pulling himself up onto the ledge and standing up with her, still holding her hand. “Thanks.” He nodded. 

“You too.” And she let him go as they started up the hill. “So do you know what’s up here?” 

“No, but I figure it’ll be quiet. Somewhere a person can think.” He said. 

“Sounds nice.” She said, anticipating the view that was awaiting them up top.   
“So is sneaking away to have some time to think something you like to do often?” 

“When I can.” He admitted. “It’s nice to get away from the noise. It’s not as bad when we are out on missions just me and the boys, there isn’t hardly as much equipment and only one ship around. But when I get to a base with all the ships around, and droids, with energy shields up around the base to protect it, it all just gets too much. Like static on my skin all the time, and a bead of electricity tickling though my insides.” 

“Static on your skin is a good description, I feel that when people get near enough. But it’s different for each person, depending on the emotions they are feeling. Cold for anger. Warm for happiness. Tingly for love. Like that.” 

“Really?” He looked to her. “What do clones feel like?” 

“A million different ways. Each one I’ve met have a different feel.” She told him. 

“What about me?” He asked, glancing over. 

“I don’t know.” She said, and looked over to him as he made eye contact with her. “You haven’t settled on one yet.” 

“Heh, I guess I haven’t made up my mind yet.” He said, feeling slightly warmer now. 

Laughing a bit she just looked ahead. “Yeah, maybe.” 

“Well we are almost there.” He said, seeing the crest of the ridge not too far ahead. 

And for the next few minutes of the hike they both fell quiet, not really meaning too but they did as they thought about all they had been thinking about. And Nesari smiled as she tried to feel what it was Hunter was feeling, but he just wouldn’t stay in one feeling good long enough for her to really tell. Maybe this was his vibe. 

Reaching the crest of to hill Hunter and Nesari walked through the low bushes peppering the ridge, going almost all the way to the edge of the plateau, and both stopped as they got there, met by the view of a lifetime. 

“Wow.” Hunter said, as both gazed out over the canyon the base was in, with the moonlight glistening on the surface of the river running through it and the sky crystal clear with the stars twinkling around a mostly full moon. “It’s beautiful.” 

“It is.” She agreed and a breeze blew over the edge of the ridge, still warm from the day. And Hunter took a deep breath of it as he closed his eyes, it blowing through his hair and his hands relaxed at his sides fully. 

And Nesari smiled as she looked at him, watching how his mouth wanted to smile. There he was. There was what he really felt like, warm, not like air but like water. Like the feeling of warm bath water on a cold day, like swimming at night. Heavier than happiness would feel and more enveloping. 

Sighing he smiled to himself a bit. “And so still.” He said quietly, reopening his eyes and he looked to her catching her looking at him. But she just smiled back, before turning back to look at the river. 

Sighing happily Hunter turned around, taking the straps to his pack he’d been carrying off his shoulders and dropping it to the ground. Gaining her attention Nesari turned back around as he squatted down, opening his pack and pulling out a folded up blanket, old and beet up from the looks of it, and tossing a few rocks out of the way Hunter stood back up, moving his pack and flapping the blanket out to lay a full rectangle of fabric out on the ground. 

“Well you have the full kit don’t you.” She said. 

“Uh, yeah.” He looked down and them rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging. “I like to be comfortable. Uh you don’t mind if I take some of my armor off do you?” 

“Of course not.” She told him. “As a matter of fact I may join you. This gets heavy after a while.” 

“Oh, well feel free.” He said and paused for a haft second before he started to unhook his chest plate, laying it to the side before getting his belt, glancing up as Nesari took off the armor around her arms. Not paying him any mind Nesari was unaware as he watched her, dropping his belt before starting pulling off his gauntlets, and she took her chest plate off over her head sitting it down before stretching out her neck. 

And she straightened her cloth that were under her armor as Hunter sat down on his blanket, bringing up a knee to rest his elbow on, and she just turned back around to look out over the gorge. 

“Would you like to sit down?” Hunter asked her, and she turned back around to him and he patted the blanket by his side. “There’s plenty of room.” 

Smiling a bit she walked over to him, sitting down same as his as he scooted over a bit to give her more room. “Thanks.” She said to him. 

“Like I said, it’s really roomy.” He said, while looking over at her. And then both just looked around for a minute, mostly looking up the the sky above. 

“So how long has it been?” She was looking up and asked. “Since you just got to sit and look up at the stars.” 

“A long time actually.” He answered, and a real stillness fell as the breeze let up and the soft noise of the bushes around stopped. “I’ve missed it.” He said really quietly, and as he looked up he laid back, putting his hands behind his head, and for once in a long time he didn’t feel anything like static running through him. 

Laying back with him Hunter was a little surprised as Nesari put her hands behind her head and looked up with him, and he had to look over at her, and that was when he saw how the stars reflected in her blue eyes, like diamond dust. And for the longest time he had to stare, thinking about nothing as he watched her watching the sky in the glow of blue moonlight. 

“How many of those stars do you think are shining day light on places you or I have been?” 

“I don’t know. But I’d like to think that each one of those places has someone laying on it looking out at the stars, same as us. Happy.” 

Turning her head she looked over at Hunter. “That’s nice.” She said, feeling that he meant it. 

“So where all have you been?” He then asked her, still looking at each other. 

“Mhm, Tatooine, Courascant, Ryloth, Geonosis, most all the core planets,” And then she looked back up to the sky all the sudden, like she remembered something and Hunter noticed her wringing a thumb behind a stretchy black band around her wrist. “Ringo vindi. To name a few.” 

Then she looked back to him. “How about you?” 

“Oh me, I’ve been ever where.” He said looking up at the sky, and waved a hand over the view. “I’ve been to every system. On missions on ever planet the war has reached almost. I’ve even been to a couple places only the natives have a name for.” 

“Really? Have you ever been somewhere you and the boys wanted to go to, on your own.” She asked. 

Stopping he just looked up. “No.” He shook his head. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean..” she apologized, thinking how that might have made him feel. 

“Ah don’t apologize, it just how it is, us clones don’t get to do things the way others would.” Honestly brushing it off knowing exactly what she meant. 

“Yeah I know.” She said. 

“What about you? With the Jedi you must get to visit a lot of places for reasons other than war?” He asked her. 

“No not really, I never really left the temple and Courascant much before the war, I have more freedom now than before.” She told him. 

“Freedom.” He said back to himself. “A little word that means so much.” 

“Some times when I first got to the temple when I was little I would sneak into the learning room and turn on the star-maps, and just lay in the floor under them. For hours memorizing all the planets on them and imagine where I would go when I got old enough. Sometimes I would even stay there all night, thinking about what it would be like to be on a new planet every day. Never staying in one place too long and how amazing it would be.” 

“When I was a Cadet once I remember one of the Kaminoans telling me and the others in my birth batch that one day we would be soldiers and we would travel the universe and fight for the republic and all these planets I couldn’t even pronounce the names of at the time, and all I could do was think of how great that was going to be, and how important I must have been. They made it all sound so great. But now that I think about it I realize I had never seen the stars. Just maps in early education.” Hunter told her, trying to share a story, but the remembering how innocent of a child he had been at the time, that had never actually been a child. 

“Funny how time changes how you can see things that you never saw before.” She said. 

But as Hunter sighed he looked back up, really looking this time. “Think you can still remember any of those maps?” 

“I think so.” She said. 

“See anything familiar here?” He asked. 

Thinking about she pointed up. “See that little red looking star right there.” 

And Hunter looked. “Uh huh.” 

“I think that’s called Cōsen.” She said. “It’s like a desert version of Kamino except it sand storms instead of rain, and you can’t breathe the air.” 

“That sounds inviting.” Hunter deadpanned. 

And Nesari laughed a bit. “And do you se that extra blue one way over there?” She pointed way out, and Hunter scooted over to where his head was almost against hers. 

“I see it.” He nodded. 

“That one is called K’skek.” 

“K’skek?” 

“Yes, K’skek, it a planet that’s nothing but sun and crystal water. Nothing lives the besides the animals.” 

“Sounds a little better.” He said. “Do you know that I was on a planet once that the pepole on in had a constellation for every thing, ever star was a part of one of them. Literally every star. When they drew them out it was art, woven into each other like fabric.” 

“Wow. I bet it was pretty to see.” She said. 

“Yeah, one of them looked a lot like the cluster right there.” Hunter pointed to a tight group of stars leaning in to Nesari. “It meant “hope”. D’gal, as they said it.” 

“That reminds me of this old lady I talked to once on some back water planet I followed Kenobi to. She was so nice and she showed me something. She was the old mother of her home, and it was her job tell the forthcoming for all the young people in the villages. And she showed me how to find faith by someone’s hand. After she found mine and Cody’s.” 

“Faith by Hand?” He questioned. 

“Here, I’ll show you.” She said. “Give me your hand.” And he did, holding his hand up for her, and gently she took him by the wrist, pulling his glove off by each finger tip, and when it was off she placed her bare hand to his, tracing lines in his palm. And he just turned to look at her. 

“Once you seen a clones hand you’ve seen em all.” He said. 

“That’s not true, you of all people should know that. Beside it doesn’t really have to do with your hands. It has to do with your heart.” She told him. “The old lady was really a force user and just didn’t know it, but she had figured out how to tell by holding someone’s hands what their heart was really like.” 

And with that Nesari closed her eyes, lacing her fingers in his and holding him gently, and as she did she felt that he held her back, reciprocating as he himself closed his eyes. And they both felt down, way deep, she looking into her feelings and what she could feel of him, while he had to feel deep within himself. And at one moment the strangest feeling came into his hand, and for just a second he could feel her like he could feel electrical fields. Turning his head Hunter opened his eyes and looked at her, his breath picking up, and just then she opened hers, turning to him. 

And his eyes traced her face, and on impulse without thinking he leaned forward, stopping just short of reaching her lips and paused, and she just hooded her eyes moving forward the slightest nearly touching her nose to his. “Are you gonna kiss me or not?” She whispered. 

Leaning in Hunter reached over his free hand, placing it over her cheek, gently pulling her to his lips giving her the sweetest kiss. And just as he had done she put her hand to his face, fingers on a scruffy cheek as she kissed him back. 

“I can feel you now.” She whispered to him. “You feel warm like summer sun.” 

“It’s because I finally made up my mind.” He told her. Kissing her once more.   
And that was that, without anymore hesitation at all they kissed, truly feeling free to touch the other, no more Jedi/clone military rank tension. She was Nesari and he was Hunter. 

Taking his hand from hers, Hunter moved from his position flat on his back to up on an elbow, keeping his hand on her face as she looked up at him and her hand slid down to his wrist from his face. 

And he leaned back down to kiss her, leaving no time to think as he just did what he felt. And she let him, feeling as his hand left her face and started down her body, tickling her neck on the way with gun calloused fingers, and she moved her hand from her side against him to his chest, feeling the muscle underneath his blacks as he moved over her. 

And as she gripped her hand on his shirt he rubbed his hand down, clinging to every curve religiously as he made his way down, stopping as he gripped over the bone of her hip through thick fabric with his hand, only pausing as he sucked air between them with a particularly deep kiss. 

Feeling his tight grip on her hip Nesari writhed under him slightly, shifting her legs towards him as she moved hands to pull up the bottom of his shirt, rolling the tight fabric up on hard abs as her hands went palms up on the flat of his stomach, flowing the V of his belly and hips right to his low riding pants. 

Gripping the fabric of her clothes in his hand Hunter pulled it up, gaining access under her clothes and rubbing a hand up her stomach, feeling how soft all of her was, even when he squeezed his hand around her ribs on her side she was soft. And then he rubbed on up, and as he reached her chest he wrapped his hand over her breast, giving a light massage as she let out a happy little noise. 

Taking in a deep breath Nesari gripped her hands around the points of Hunter’s hips, pulling on muscle and skin just right apparently as he made a low groan of pleasure, rolling his hips and codpiece forward against her thigh, squeezing slightly harder on her breast in hand as his head turned under slightly while kissing her.

Exhaling happily Nesari tipped her head back to him, and as she did Hunter broke their kissing, instead kissing down her face and to her neck, mouthing on skin with hot breath while she closed her eyes again, shivers running all over as scruff scratched at her neck. 

Raising up from her, Hunter smiled and looked down on her with hooded eyes, pushing up her shirt as she pulled up on his, and he took the lead to take off his shirt the rest of the way, pulling it over his head and tossing it away, revealing a strong broad chest. Smiling up to him Nesari rubbed her hands up him, squeezing on his tight pec’s as he pushed a knee between her legs getting over the top of her while pushing her shirt up over her breasts, laying down on her as he started kissing. 

And she hummed as his lips met her skin, warm and sticky as he kissed up the middle of her chest, taking each breast in hand as he slowly began to mouth on them, small pecks of kisses and brief sucks on her skin, enough to make chill bumps all over her. All the while Hunter hummed with every exhale, massaging rough thumbs over nipples as he kissed her, making her skin damp from his worshiping and nipples hard, and all the while he kept his eyes closed, breathing in her scent through all her feelings and almost imprinting it in his mind. 

“Hmm, take it off.” Nesari hummed quietly, and Hunter smiled against her, his lips pulling up one last sucking lick before raising up from her, and he brought up a knee to stand on as she raised up too, letting him pull her shirt off over her head as she looked him in the eyes. And he put his hands to her hips, wanting her to lay back again, but she reached up putting her hands to each side of his face and pulling off his head band with one hand. But as she did he reached up taking one of her hands with his, turning his head to it and kissing in her palm, softly caressing his nose in her hand as she ran her fingers up in his hair on the side pulling him back in to kiss him. And as she did he pushed her back, laying her down gently as her hand gripped in his hair, and she moved her kisses down to his neck licking on his Adam’s Apple before moving to suck on the skin below his ear, giving him cold chills that made him exhale. 

Pulling her leg up by the knee, Hunter moaned the slightest as she took his earlobe between her lips, licking the back, and he bent his head forward, putting his mouth to her shoulder as he sat her leg up on his hip feeling his insides getting hotter and hotter by the second now. 

“You want to take my pants off now?” She asked him, hot breath puffing over his ear as his hair ticked her face and he nudged his mouth to her neck. 

“I’d like that.” He said rather breathily, moving his hand to hook fingers in the top of her pants to tug them down over her hip before raisin up again, and he looked down on her as he did, her little smile shining up as she unbuttoned her pants, letting him take them in hand and pull them dow to her ankles, stopping only to pull her boots off before getting rid of them completely. Lifting a leg up in each hand Hunter leaned back and hooked one over the crook of his arm, still holding the other up by an ankle, and as he looked down at her playing at the band of her panties he kissed, kissing down from the ankle to the knee, turning her leg upward and sucking wet kisses on the back of her leg. 

Humming Nesari bit at her lip, smiling around it as she watched him, taking his jolly sweet time giving her all the special attention he wanted to, making all the oh so sweet little noises she wanted to hear him make. But just as he was getting into it, Hunter moved, kicking off his boots behind him as he got ready to take his own pants off, the one hand that was free going to his codpiece, discarding it before going to his leg pieces, taking them off in turn as he continued to kiss her.   
But then Hunter leaned back down and kissed down her thigh, taking long and slow smooches all the way to her panties, forgetting about taking off his pants as he bent down to her still on his knees, hands caressing up to her hips as his lips went to her belly, kissing just above her waistband.   
And Nesari took in a deep breath, bringing a hand up to nibble at a finger as Hunter kissed, licking up to her bellybutton as fingers pulled down at the top of her panties, tugging them down enough to kiss the sensitive dents of each of her hips, nuzzling his nose around on her skin. 

Humming deeply Hunter took in a deep sniff of Nesari, intoxicating with how hot she smelled, and as he moved down a bit he scraped teeth gently on her mound through fabric, and he heard Nesari whine, shifting her hips around as she tried her hardest to stay still under him.   
And he smiled, he didn’t even have to check to know she was dripping for him, her panties soaked by now, he could smell it, but he wouldn’t touch her there, not yet. 

Kissing up her Hunter stepped his hands at her sides once more, laying his hips down between her legs as he put lips to her neck. And Nesari could feel how hard he was through his pants as he pressed his groin to hers, barely gyrating hips to her as he kissed on her neck and chest, and she gripped her hands in his hair amongst sweat curls, forming as his skin was getting tacky all over as he got hotter. 

“Do you want me Nesari?” Hunter asked, breathing hot against and she could feel how warm he was, physically and otherwise, like a hundred caresses on her skin. 

Turning her head to him, kissing him back Nesari brought him into an full mouth kiss, holding onto him as they both held it. “I do.” She whispered to him, giving another small peck to his bottom lip. 

Smiling hunter moved his hands and rolled her panties down on her legs, pulling them far as he could before he had to raise up, taking them the rest of the way off and dropping them to the side, before going to his own pants, unzipping and pushing them down while he looked at her. And she could see how his stomach flexed with his exited breath as he stepped out of his pants, pulling them off his feet and discarding them away, and gently he picked her legs up from her bent knees, opening them up as he laid between them. 

Kissing her on the mouth once more, Hunter put his nose to hers, letting his eyes open to hooded as she did the same, and gently with a hand for guidance Hunter, ever so easily slipped his way inside her, pushing just deep enough he felt the slightest resistance. Stopping Hunter kissed her as she exhaled sensually, her little hands coming up to hold each side of his face as he pulled up her legs at his sides, hooking behind her knees as he moved his hips once more giving her slow, easy strokes.   
And she hummed, closing her eyes as he slid deep in her, filling her up just right, his body so warm and happy against her, and his strong arms hugging around her legs pulling them close to her own body and for once in a long time she felt safe in his hold. 

Moaning Hunter gripped his hands on her thighs, pulling inward to hold her tighter as she massaged her fingers in his hair, holding him to her in such a loving embrace as he made love to her. 

Pulling her up Hunter rolled over and on his back, taking Nesari right with him putting her on top as he changed their position, moving his hands to her hips as she raised up off him and put her hands to his hairy chest. And he laid his head back as he held to her hips, keeping her from moving on him as he took in a deep breath and let it out through his mouth before she took his lead and sighed with him, slowing it down. 

Leaning down to him Nesari kissed his chest, her leku falling forward and dragging on Hunter while she mouthed on him, her lips getting salty from his sweat while she caressed her fingers through his chest hair and down to follow his V. 

Sighing Hunter gripped his hands on her hips, opening his eyes to raise his gaze to her and as he did she raised her head, her hips slowly rocking forwards and then back as she started back up on him, sighing as this time he was deeper in her from the angle while his hands held tight to her. 

Growling Hunter grit his jaw, watching her as her black body glistened in the moonlight, and she leaned back on his bent knees to change the angle for the better as she rode him, and as she did Hunter noticed a small blue tattoo of a teardrop over her left breast, shining a bit different than the rest of her as she was getting sweaty. 

Raising up to her hunter pulled her back to him, forgetting all about everything as he rolled her back underneath him, looking down deep in her eyes as he brought his hands up to hold her face. 

“Let’s stay like this.” She said to him, liking the position he put her in very much, and she have him a short kiss as he rocked her, scooting her slightly as he rode deep between he thighs.

“Alright.” He whispered back to her, getting a bit more persistent with his thrusting as her legs rubbed on him and her breath sounded more urgent. 

“I want you to cum.” He told her, resting his forehead to hers, and she whimpered as she held tight in his hair, beginning to tremble under him. 

“Ah, Hunter!” She moaned softly, mouth open as she came for him, devoid of anything else as she focused all her feeling on him and the way he rode her out. And at the same time Hunter came with her, loosing all control as thrust to her in deep strokes, holding deep inside as his hands shook on her and his whole body quivered.   
And he mumbled something breathless in Mando she didn’t quite catch as the intensity subsided, and with a heavy breath Hunter kissed her, giving soft pecks to her lips. And Nesari reciprocated them caressing her fingers on him as they held to each other, not quite ready to let go.


	2. Be with me?

Be With Me?

Coming back in from a long mission, Hunter walked through the base. Telling his brothers that he would meet them later and to go on to the barracks. Leaving them behind as he continued on. 

He was on a mission. Walking with purpose as he looked for her. He’d been thinking about her through the whole mission. Unable to get his mind off her ever since that night on the ridge.

He was tired, hungry, dirty, and done with waiting. 

He went on down a long hall, passing other troopers without so much as a nod. He didn’t know by number which door was hers, but he knew he’d find it. He could smell her already. Her heady scent, naturally alluring. She didn’t wear perfume. She didn’t need too. She was so sexy all on her own and her natural scent was so strong to him. 

There. Up ahead was her door, the next one at the end of the hall. 

Stopping at it Hunter closed his eyes, taking in a long drag of her smell though his nose as he tried to breathe to calm his nerves. Raising his hand Hunter opened his eyes as he knocked twice, two thuds of his knuckles. 

“Who is it.” He heard her plainly though the door. And relief went through him hearing that she was there. 

“Uhm, it’s Hunter. My men and I just got back from the mission we were on. I was wondering if I could speak with you?” 

He heard her feet hit the floor and then the door was coming open. This was it, the moment he’d been waiting for the whole mission. 

When the door opened and he laid eyes on her he forgot everything. Everything he was going to say, how he was going to ask her politely if he could come in. All of it. And he just looked at her, right in those blue eyes. He couldn’t tell you what she was wearing, or if she was wearing anything at all. All he knew was he wanted to tell her something. 

“Are you alright Sergeant?” She asked, mildly concerned for his state of mind by the intensity with which he was staring at her. 

But he just huffed out a breath, coming forward on her with no warning. “Nesari...”  
He started, taking her by the back of the head and pulling her to his face, putting their foreheads and noses together as he ghosted his other hand around her jaw. He so desperately wanted to just... ravage her, but gently, sweetly. He didn’t even know if that made sense. 

And Nesari’s hands went up, taking hold of his forearms as she stepped back with him following right along as the door shut behind them. She knew from their night together on the ridge Hunter wouldn’t hurt her, but she’d be lying if she said his actions weren’t scaring her a little. 

“Hunter..?” She said quietly. 

And he hummed deeply, closing his eyes as he barely rubbed his nose to hers. He just wanted to feel her so much. 

And the full force of all his emotions, flooded into Nesari, taking her breath away with how she knew he felt for her now. And she exhaled as her hands came up to his cheeks, closing her eyes as he swayed her on her feet slightly. 

“Nesari...” He whispered, bringing up his other hand to gently caress her face and down her neck. He wanted so bad to tell her, tell her things he’d never said before. But he didn’t know how to say them. “Nesari.., I-I can’t find words..” 

He really tried but it all just seemed like it wasn’t the right thing. Or didn’t convey enough of what he felt. “There are these things I want to say to you.. “ 

She knew, she could feel what he felt, she’d never felt anything like it before. She caressed his face, touching over his tattoo slower. “I think I know..” She said back to him. 

Hunter swallowed, sighing as he rubbed his fingers on the back of her head. His heart raced. “I want to be with you.. I want to us to be together.” He told her, he didn’t know how else to say it. 

“I’ve never wanted anything like I want you.” He told her, it felt so good, yet terrifying to say. 

She exhaled sharply, his words resonating with her. It was the scariest thing she’d ever felt, knowing that this whole time he’d been away she’d been missing him as well. 

“I think I want to be with you too.” She told him. He just smiled, it was all he could do, overjoyed that she felt the same. 

But what he really wanted to do, what he had been wanting to do the whole time he was away, was kiss her.   
And he took in a deep breath, building up courage as he caressed her cheek. And slowly he leaned in, gently pressing his lips to hers, her skin feeling like static to his. 

And his heart skipped as he felt her pressing back to him, returning his kiss to her. So gentle and tender. Like they’d done it a thousand times. 

He didn’t want it to end, and he kept his eyes shut tight, thinking of nothing but how her kiss felt on him. Her fingers twitching softly on his cheeks, and she stepped forward to him, pressing to his front against his armored torso. 

“Did you miss me too?” She asked him. Her entire inside was filled with his emotions mixing with hers, she felt so warm and tingly, just like that night on the ridge. Except this time she felt it for him too. 

His head almost swam. Knowing now she’d missed him just the same. He had to take a deep breath as he didn’t know how much more he could feel. It was all so strange yet so wonderful. He even wondered if he was dreaming. 

“Nesari.. I just want you to know how I feel. How I feel about you.” Hunter said. 

“I do. I can feel how you feel Hunter.” She smiled. “It’s beautiful.” 

He smiled, huffing a happy laugh. “I can’t tell you with words, but it just burns inside of me like a fire when I think about you. Everyday since we met I think about you. I want to be with you, touch you, hold you. I want to feel you.” He scoffed again. “Feel you against me, feel you in my soul. I don’t know how else to say it, or if that even makes any sense. But Nesari I want you. I want to be yours, and I want you as mine. Lovers, husband. I don’t care.” 

She smiled, his words were so scary. Yet they made her want to cry. Not only because she wanted so desperately to say yes to him. But because she wasn’t sure if she could do this again. 

“I’ve never felt anything like what I feel for you. And this war.. in this war there isn’t time to wait. And I don’t want to. I don’t want to wait. I want you to be with me.” 

With a tear falling from her face Nesari tried to only focus on the happy thoughts. Remembering all the good times she’d had before, the little bits of good she had amongst all the war before he died. 

Hunter wiped her tears away, he didn’t know why she was crying. He didn’t have to ask as he could figure. He could just tell be the way she acted there was someone. Someone not around any more. 

“Don’t cry.” He whispered. He could tell she didn’t want to. 

“I don’t know if I can do it again, Hunter.” She told him honestly. “I want to.. I want to say I love you..” 

“Then say it.” He smiled, so happy to hear it from her. She could hear his smile, how gleefully happy she made him. And it almost hurt. “I’ll say that I love you. And you’ll know I mean it. I love you Nesari.” 

She smiled, huffing a happy laugh. “I love you too. I want to love you so much it hurts.” 

He wiped her face again, kissing her gently. “I want us to live together. I want us to find a home, and make it so. I want us to have babies. Lots of babies.” 

“That sounds like a life.” She said, knowing the only way they could have that is if she was a deserter and so was he. But she didn’t want to think of that right now, she wanted to hold him, and have him hold her. 

“It really does.” He smiled. “What do you say? Will you marry a clone like me?” He asked, holding her a little closer. 

And a little hesitantly she nodded. “Yes. Yes I will marry a clone like you. The best man I’ve ever met.” 

He was so over joyed. He had to be dreaming. And he kissed her, moving a hand down to pull her to him in a hug. 

“Can we try for our first baby tonight?” Hunter asked, in all seriousness. It would be the greatest thing if he could make a baby with this woman, here and now. A baby would be the greatest thing he could ever make. After all the destruction and death he’d made, he could finally make something beautiful. 

Nesari didn’t know how to answer. But she knew she wanted to answer. “Yes. We can try tonight, right now.” 

“I love you Nesari.” He told her, looking into her eyes. 

“I love you Hunter.” And she kissed him.


End file.
